


Raid

by Rainbowraptor



Series: ZADR Week [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowraptor/pseuds/Rainbowraptor
Summary: ZADR week: Day 3 Cultural Misunderstandings. Look, I'm sorry this is the first thing I thought of and couldn't get it out of my head so here you go. Pokemon Go in an Invader Zim fic.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZADR Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561078
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Raid

"Soooooo, we _aren't_ supposed to attack these useless places?" Zim frowned, looking up at the church, then turning around to glance at the monument behind them. He hadn't put away his PAK lasers just yet. "You sure Dib-beast? Not even the Suck Monkey statue? It looks very raid worthy. Why not tear it down and put a work of my superior likeness in it's place?"

Dib groaned. He reached into Zim's pink hoodie pocket, grabbed the alien's clear purple phone, ignored Zim's sounds of protest, turned on Pokemon Go, and showed it to Zim. "Look, see this weird black egg thing in the game where we are? _This_ , _this_ is the raid." 

Finally, Zim withdrew his weapons and laughed. "Of course, Zim knew that and was just seeking to conquer both the silly sculpture of an unworthy subject AND the Pocket Monster!" 

Dib rolled his eyes. His boyfriend could be so dumb sometimes. "Behave, no need to wreck shit. It's too cold for that." He could see Zim shiver a little so he pulled him close, Zim's back to his chest, and leaned down. He rested his chin on Zim's head, wrapped the alien in a hug, and started to rub Zim's arms. Dib really wished Zim hadn't insisted on wearing just this little hoodie and those sexy but honestly _thin_ white jeans. At least Zim agreed to wear the beanie. Well, _after_ Dib had explained it the hat was not, in fact, filled with beans.

"It's never too cold for a raid, irken Invaders are trained to withstand any challenges-" Zim stopped talking as three people approached. They were just as bundled up as Dib was but he could tell they were around his age, mid-20s. All held phones, one guy even had a board with five phones attached to it. 

"After, I smashed his base, he got so raged out, started calling me cunt-this and cunt-that, Hell, I'm sorry, you gotta get gud or get out of the game." What seemed to be a woman, shorter than Dib, even Zim, and had with more piercings than Dib had was talking to her two buddies. He felt Zim tense in his arms. Dib tightened his grip around his alien.

"Whose base? Whose base did you smash? Tell me pathetic, malodorous Earth shi-"

"Hey Zim, how about we forget about this Mewtwo raid, I got plenty I could trade you and-"

Zim gasped. "No! I still haven't acquired Mewone and I'm not going to fall behind, especially behind _you_ and _this_..." Zim eyed the obviously amused woman, "base smasher." 

"What the hell is his problem?" Asked the pierced woman. 

The guy with the board scoffed. "Need a tampon dude?"

"Untwist your panties bitch." Mocked the third bundled person in orange coat.

Dib couldn't take it anymore, he let out a primal scream. He howled and punched Orange Coat, took out Board Guy's knee, and then launched himself after the escaping Gamer Chick.

In the end, Zim did get to destroy the Suck Monkey statue, rescued seven new phones, and acquired way, way more Mewtwo than Dib. 


End file.
